1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptive power control method for a code division multiple access (CDMA) mobile radio telephone system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a fixed increment and decrement closed circuit power control method as used in the conventional IS-95, and the like, the structure of the control circuit can be simplified. However, the conventional method has a drawback that a power increment and decrement adjustment is made unnecessarily large when the variation of a channel signal is small while it is too small when the variation of the channel signal is large.